


A Most Interesting Beginning

by frek



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Commercials, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before his drink of choice was Dos Equis (back when it was more likely to be milk), The Most Interesting Man in the World got his start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Interesting Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocentsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentsmith/gifts).



> This story was written for innocentsmith for Yuletide 2011. Betaed by the awesome loathlylady. I hope you enjoy this story. :)

He is known globally as the most interesting man in the world. But he was not always the most interesting man in the world -- in fact, there was a time when he was the most interesting child in the world. And before that? Well, I am sure you have heard of the most interesting baby in the world.

He was born many years ago (though not as many as you may imagine), in a town and hospital now known as the most interesting by the virtue of his having been born there. His mother and father (the most interesting couple in the world) when asked what they would name him, replied that he did not need a name. He was the most interesting boy in the world.

From that day forward, his life was a playbook of the most interesting events and happenings known to man. He experienced things during his childhood which mere adults could only dream of experiencing and many gods pretend to not even care to try.

Throughout his childhood, he could not claim just one place as his home. The world was his playpen and he controlled the nanny.

He first crawled into the arms of his mother after having just been the youngest person ever to be knighted by a queen. The applause that met his ears following the knighting set the stage for the rest of his life.

He learned to walk with the babies of the Serengeti plains, taking his first steps alongside newborn giraffes and zebras and putting their efforts to shame. And he learned to run shortly thereafter, outrunning the jaws of a hungry, young lion cub.

His first words were spoken on stage before an audience of thousands, though there is some debate as to what those words actually were. They came out of his mouth in the same worldly tone that is so familiar today. The bands who played beside him were so inspired by his voice, a new genre of music was founded that day -- the most interesting music in the world.

He went to school with the greatest minds of his generation, who all claimed his was the greatest, learning the secrets of science, art and religion from the masters of their fields. He learned of Buddhism from the Dalai Lama. He studied the history of art and its masters in the halls of the Louvre. By the time he went on his first date (with a girl who has since claimed it to be the most interesting of her life), he could murmur sweet nothings into her ear in no less than seven languages, one of which is not spoken by anyone else on the planet.

He is a natural behind the wheel of a car. He first learned to drive before his feet could reach the pedals of most vehicles. He won the Rally Monte Carlo when he was only fourteen; he was his own co-driver.

Following his success on land, he took to the skies. He learned to fly when most people were learning to drive. His first flight was a transcontinental journey over the Atlantic Ocean. His landing in London could only be described by observers as flawless.

By this time his name was known the world over (and over most of the known and even some of the unknown universe). His notoriety was quickly surpassing that of his most interesting parents (who were now unfortunately known as just interesting), and soon enough he would come fully into his own.

It was also around this time that our most interesting teen first fell in love. He had always loved a good challenge (mostly because so few things had managed to do just that) and this one was like no other.

He first saw her in the pages of a National Geographic magazine, one in which his recent adventures were prominently featured. She was tall, pale and strong. And from the caption below her image, he learned she was practically insurmountable. It would be a number of years before he would get the chance to take her on, but he spent much of his teenage and young adult life dreaming of the day.

Before that chance finally came (which proved to be a great challenge, by the way, worthy of all those years spent pining), he had much to learn and much more to experience.

When most boys go through puberty, the most interesting teen had decided to skip that step. (He had much more interesting things to attend to). Much to the jealousy of many grown men, he had had a full beard for a number of years.

Instead, he spent his time at many of the world’s top universities, helping leading scientists uncover cures for various diseases and answers to some of the world’s most perplexing questions. It is said that he was able to cure the common cold simply by walking into the room, among many other illnesses. Only a few men today know of his achievements and discoveries in these fields as the world is not yet ready for them.

His coming of age party was the largest the world has ever known. It lasted more than a month, and the guest list was a who’s who of his five thousand closest friends. He would have invited more, but the venue simply would not fit another guest.

After the party (which was naturally described as the most interesting party in the world), he stepped into adulthood already the most interesting man in the world. He continued to live up to his title, experiencing things in one day that most men don’t experience in a lifetime. He had his share of dates with some of the most beautiful (and interesting) women in the world, but his heart still only belonged to one. He carried her picture with him, tucked inside his wallet, on his adventures, including a memorable trip to Rome, where they happened to do as he did. Those many stories and exploits, as I’m sure you have heard, are the stuff made of legends.


End file.
